The present invention relates generally to a portable liquid crystal display and a Tablet PC, and more particularly, to a portable liquid crystal display and a Tablet PC with an easy-to-carry opening or gap.
Following the fast and intensive development of multi-media technology, the fashion of image delivering has transformed from analog to digital transmission. Besides, to fit the modern life style, the size of video or image devices has become minimized. Conventional cathode Ray Tube (CRT) display has the advantages of excellent display quality and low manufacturing cost; however, the CRT cannot meet the requirement of a thinner, lighter display with lower power consumption due to the structure of the electronic chamber therein. Additionally, the radiation emitted is still a concern for consumers. Therefore, with the improvement of optoelectronics and semiconductor technology, Flat Panel Display (FPD) is thriving in the market. Among various FPD products, liquid crystal display (LCD) becomes the mainstream display to replace the conventional cathode ray tube as it can be operated under low voltage without radiation, and has a thinner and lighter body.
The more development of liquid crystal display technology, the more applications are explored. The most popular applications are mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), liquid crystal display monitor (LCD monitor), liquid crystal display television (LCD TV), Notebook, Tablet PC . . . etc.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional three-dimensional liquid crystal display 100. The liquid crystal display 100 comprises a liquid crystal display panel 110 and a case 120. The liquid crystal display panel 110 comprises a display area 112. The liquid crystal display panel 110 is encased by the case 120 but the displaying area 112 is exposed outside the case 120. It should be noted that these liquid crystal displays are not immediately portable or movable.
FIG. 2A shows a three-dimensional Tablet PC, and FIG. 2B is a cross-sectional view of the Tablet PC of FIG. 2A. Referring to FIGS. 2A and 2B, the Tablet PC 200 comprises a liquid crystal display panel 210, a computer hardware 230 and a case 220. The liquid crystal display panel 210 comprises a display area 212 and the computer hardware 230 is electrically connected to the liquid crystal display panel 210. The liquid crystal display panel 210 and computer hardware 230 are encased by the case 220, but the display area 212 is exposed outside the case 220.
Please refer to FIG. 2A. Tablet PC 200 could provide not only the display function but also data transmission via wireless connection with a server. Besides, Tablet PC 200 has the function of simple data processing, which comes in handy for users on the go.
Please further refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2A. Conventional liquid crystal display 100 or Tablet PC 200 is not made for carrying around and can be easily damaged when falling. To prevent this problem, the designs of easy-to-carry liquid crystal displays and Tablet computers are imperative.